Alternates
by JoWashington
Summary: When Dr. Strange, Sorcerer Supreme of the Avengers world sends the Earth's last hope, away to another Universe; the Justics League and their undercover team encounter three teenagers. But who are these people, and how come they're so heavily equipped? I own NOTHING! Not Inuyasha nor the Avengers! Nothing but the plot...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Young Justice nor Young Avengers, they are the property of DC and Marvel Comics.**

Three people were expelled from a portal in front of the Zeta Beam Teleporter, sliding across the ground, the female in various shades of purple reached out and by dragging her fingers across the ground was able to get the right angle to flip and struggled to race towards the open portal against the typhoon strength winds gusting from the horizon of it.

"Strange! No!" She said throwing out a hand to the open portal. .

They saw a craggy face in the portal, shrouded with pain, and heard screaming happening in the background, barely heard over the fierce winds emitting from the portal.

"Strange, Come On!" She screamed to the man on the other side of the portal, angling her palm to give him something to grab hold of. She was struggling to get close enough, but failing until she unsheathed a long-sword and shoving it easily into the ground to give her something to hang onto.

"Good luck Avengers…" The man said, his voice booming over the winds; a wise and understanding look appearing in his eyes as he glowed a bright blue.

"No! Strange-!" She yelled as the man, Strange, closed the portal.

The typhoon class winds died down and the female swore, pounding her fist into the ground, before taking a moment to gather herself and stand. She easily removed her sword from the ground, and walked towards her downed teammates.

A gesture above their bodies gave her a 3-D hologram of their injuries and a list. Luckily from what Robin could see, the injuries were minor. So with a gesture, the hologram's disappeared and the female turned to face Batman, Black Canary, Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter.

Her face was armored, but she had twin peaks standing curved above her temples arching down toward the area where the arch of her nose would be. Her eyes weren't naked, neither was her mouth. But the armor did give her a semblance of them; giving them a glowing purple impression. (A/N:Think Ironlad) That was when Robin and Aqualad, not to mention Artemis noticed the arrows in a quiver on her back, as well as the sword sheath at the back of her hip and the staffs on her left leg.

"Another archer?" Artemis whispered to Zatanna.

"With a sword and staffs? More like a female version of Batman…" Zatanna retorted.

"I doubt she has gadgets like Batman." Artemis said, frowning.

"With that armor would you need them?" Zatanna questioned her teammate. Artemis thought about it and shrugged.

"Who are you?" Batman demanded of her.

She didn't say anything but merely watched them carefully, her long-sword held casually in her right hand.

A quiet groan drew her attention briefly from the adults to pass over her teammates; before they woke, noticed where they were, and leapt to her side.

"I cannot read their minds." Martian Manhunter admitted to Black Canary.

"Where are we." The male of the trio stated, not asking. When no answer was forthcoming, his eyes glowed a brighter white beneath his armored helmet. If he found the answer to his statement he didn't share it with his teammates. He was armored in a similar way to the purple female. But in varying shades of black and metal, with a red capping about his shoulders. His full helmet had an engraving across the forehead, to most of them, from what they could see, they looked like Celtic designs in the metal.

"Who is your Sorcerer Supreme?" The last female of the trio asked. She too was dressed in formfitting armor, consisting of red and black, with a black circular pattern on her chest, an interesting helmet fully encompassing her head resembling an ant but with a similar feature for the mouth, as was with her purple teammate; except in dark-red.

"Dr. Fate." Was the answer that Red Tornado supplied.

"May we speak with him?" She asked again.

"Who are you?" The male and ant-female looked toward the female in purple.

Her glowing purple eyes seemed to take in the Justice League members present, before coming to a decision. She pulled a card from the round buckle on her belt and in two fingers and tossed it in the air. It hit the laser holographic field and computer code filled the screen. Then, files began uploading and several windows appeared in the screen, the most predominant of which were three images of presumably the three people before the Leaguers. Finally the rest of the windows closed by themselves within seconds upon opening leaving the stats alone.

The images were of people in similar costumes to the trio, but there was visible skin and hair showing. Once the set of three stats came up on the holo-screen, she moved and plucked the card from the air. Batman and Robin both noticed the image of a teenager in purple and white with her code-name and an oddly shaped 'A' beside her image.

Both the Justice League Members and Young Justice League Members viewed the results briefly before looking back towards the trio.

"We are the Avengers, I am Hawkeye, this is Wiccan and Stature." She said gesturing to each member of her team.

"Why are you here?" Black Canary asked.

Hawkeye removed a thin implement from the area around her carotid, and the armor collapsed into itself revealing the battle hardened image of the smirking teenager on the holo-screen. She had no bruises or scars, but there was a feel about her that made the Justice Members wary and sympathetic.

Kid Flash winced as she removed it. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"No worse than breaking a bone." She answered candidly.

Aqualad and Robin shared a startled look, before turning back to watch the interaction between Batman and the trio.

The other two, Wiccan and Stature respectively also removed a thin implement from their persons. They too were revealed, battle weary.

"Why are you removing your armor?" Super Boy asked.

Stature answered. "Our armor is only for the war from our world. There's no reason for us to wear it here… Unless you are in an un-winnable battle yourselves, and the human race will die…"

"No, haven't had that sort of thing." Kid Flash said, munching absently on an energy-bar.

"Our Earth has been on the losing side of a galactic conquest that we, like many before us, have failed to prevent from proceeding." Wiccan said, sighing, rubbing a palm across his temple.

"Why come here?" Batman asked, "are you going to involve us in your war?"

"No. We were prepared to die with the last of our human race on Earth," Hawkeye grimaced, shoving a gloved hand through her long black hair. "Strange had other plans."

"Who, is Strange?" Martian Manhunter asked, concerned at the attitude these three teens were presenting. He was used to seeing this attitude from his fellow Justice League Members, specifically Batman, not including Captain Marvel, after a particularly hard and long battle.

"Strange, Dr. Stephen Strange, is- was" Wiccan corrected himself, "a famous Brain Surgeon; who after an accident, lost the use of his hands, and within the course of two years, became the Sorcerer Supreme of our world." Wiccan stated.

"More than likely, he wanted to prevent a similar, if not exact event from happening to you, as the three of us have been humanity's defense for the past thirty-seven years."

"Thirty-seven?" was the shocked demand from most Justice Members.

"Strange, and the more brilliant members of the Avengers created some devices to help prevent the alien coup of our people." Wiccan stated, "Our armor is one of the devices that were built for our use." Wiccan decided against giving more information.

Hawkeye glared at Wiccan, not liking the divulging of that type of information to these new people so soon.

"How does your armor help?" Black Canary asked them.

"Our armor protects the wearer." Stature answered, looking in her hip-packs for something.

The Young Justice Members exchanged a 'ya think?' glance.

"What other things did they create?" Martian Manhunter asked, well versed in battles that were un-winnable.

Stature looked to Hawkeye and then shook her head. "That's for later, and not pertinent to the information at hand."

"How is it you are thirty-seven?"

"Oh- we're actually in our fifties…" Stature had no problem divulging. She pulled out, what looked like a calculator from her hip-pack, peered at the screen, nodded and put it away.

Hawkeye heard jaws drop. "It's one of the reasons why we need to speak to your Sorcerer Supreme…" She said.

"We need your information-" Red Tornado said, stepping forward.

"Hawkeye downloaded our stats to your mainframe earlier." Wiccan reminded them.

"You can do that?" Black Canary asked amazed, turning back to the screen to view them more intently.

"Being the Avengers, we have access to all kinds of things…" Stature said lightly. "But can we talk more over a meal? I don't know about you guys- but we haven't eaten in over six months!"

At this Kid Flash looked shocked and one look at Batman and the Martian Manhunter added looks of disturbance and distress to her statement.

"I'll go cook something!" Miss Martian volunteered. "I've got this recipe that I've wanted to try out for weeks!" With that she flew into the kitchen.

"Do we follow?" Stature asked her team leader.

"In a moment." Hawkeye said. "Batman, is there anything else you need to know?"

The narrowing of the eyes of his cowl indicated that he did. "How do you know who I am?"

Wiccan looked apologetic. "It's a precautionary measure of ours…" He looked to his leader before pulling up a holographic version of himself and making swishing movements with his hands, expanded his holographic image to three images, one of the skeletal structure, one of the nervous system structure of his body and the last was a picture of his body in regular uniform. He pulled down the nervous system image and enlarged the brain to view a certain sector.

"It's interesting how he says that it's a precautionary measure, but they're being so amenable with us…" Aqualad mentioned quietly to Super Boy.

"It could be that they feel safe. If their Sorcerer Supreme sent them here, away from the lost war, then they would have to gain allies and connections… Right?" Super Boy asked in return.

Batman looked at them, having overheard them and narrowed his eyes. He looked back to the Avengers and crossed his arms, waiting for more information from them.

"After the first year of the invasion, we started to maintain precautionary measures beyond the Avenger norm…" A nod from Batman and Black Canary told Wiccan he could continue, but the sideways glance from Hawkeye gave him the go-ahead. "Most of the human race was still unaware of the threat."

"Panic is never a good thing in a battle." Martian Manhunter conceded.

"The main Avenger task force, our predecessors, were trying and failing to stop the invaders, so they had us move their families to Asgard."

Batman filled in his confused League teammates. "A mythical place of legend where the Norse Gods reside."

"Not myth from our world…" Stature muttered.

"There we were met by Sif and Odin. Their weapons makers gave us new weapons, for those of us that use them… And within six hours, the world as we knew it, would no longer be the world we cared to remember." Wiccan took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

Stature continued for him. "Dr. Strange, our Sorcerer Supreme arrived with Dr. Reed Richards, and King T'Challa and told us that they had something that would help us. We- our original leader, Patriot, agreed that we would do whatever it was that needed to be done."

"You're not the leader?" Robin asked Hawkeye.

"I am now." She said, her voice hard.

"Unfortunately," Stature continued, "at the time, there was a limit of what could be done. We contacted the Skrull and Kree Empires on the other side of the Milky Way, and Hulkling went as the Ambassador of his two peoples. Patriot and Speed were sent to Earth, and left Vision and ourselves with some of our Avenger forbearers."

"You weren't the original Avengers?" Was Aqualad's question.

"No." Hawkeye answered. She brought up an image minimizing Wiccan's images. "These are the original Avengers: Captain America. IronMan. Thor. The Hulk. Hawkeye. And the Black Widow." She said pointing proudly to each one. "There were three generations of Avengers before us, all three 'generations' included Captain America and IronMan… Until us." She finished sadly.

Wiccan continued where Stature left off. "Dr. Richards came up with a device that- and I'm quoting here: 'Should make telepathic contact readily easy for the three of you.'." He shook his head. "There was more. Strange and a Priestess of Asgard foresaw the war going poorly, so they'd contacted several Science-y members, including King T'Challa of Wakanda and it was agreed that something must be done."

"What was it?" Zatanna asked, transfixed by their tale.

"We went on the table, and under the knife." Hawkeye answered. "The first thing that was put in," she said, "was the device that Dr. Richards, also known as Mr. Fantastic, created." She brought up Wiccan's enlarged brain image again. "This is the device. It allows us to share information, and understand it precisely as it was meant to. It also allows for languages, and it is the size of a piconite."

"Piconite?" Was Kid Flash's question. "As in One Trillionth the size of a nanite?"

"Yes." she said. "It has the capability of six petabytes of information storage."

"Whoa." Was Artemis' assessment.

"Yes, it's been placed directly into the memory portion of our brains and is incapable of being removed or tested upon." Stature said to Batman.

"Dinner's ready!" Miss Martian called out to everyone and they filed into the dining room.

As the three teenagers ate, Batman noticed that their manners were court etiquette.

"I expected you to wolf down your meal…" Kid Flash admitted.

"We may not have eaten for the past several months, but our armor provides for all our needs." Stature said before she took a sip of milk. "Ugh- I think this is sour…"

Artemis leaned over and smelled the milk. "Definitely sour… Sorry 'bout that- will water do?"

"Don't worry about it…" Wiccan said, waving a hand over their glasses. They all took a sip and hummed in appreciation. "Now that's milk…"

"Does a body good." Hawkeye agreed.

Kid Flash snickered. Apparently colloquialisms were a constant between universes.

After they finished their meal, the settled themselves on the couches in the living room, and the three of them continued their tale.

"While we were on the table," Wiccan said, "our bones were laced or injected with a mixture of Adamantium and Vibranium. Some of the strongest and rarest metals on our Earth."

"While we were out for the incredibly painful process-" Stature said pointedly to the Justice Members. "Mr. Fantastic and Vision were creating our armor with some of the Rainbow road's most famous and noteworthy armor-forgers."

Wiccan then brought up the image of his skeletal frame along with Stature's and Hawkeye's.

"Hawkeye is- was, the only true human of our team. No powers. So she was put through the most intensive surgery of us all… Stature needed a specific ratio for her system, as she can change her mass at will, and I needed a ratio more geared to my magic capability. After I woke up, Odin himself took me into a specific room in the Asgard palace and left me there with two of his most trusted Mages. When I got out three years later for me, three hours later for the rest of the universe, I was fully versed in my powers."

"I needed training of the basest level." Stature admitted. "I can change from a weight of one tenth of an ounce to twenty tons, easily, so I needed to know how to wage battle and challenge the norm of my intelligence per the situation and the area of the attack." She popped her back. "With my Ad-Vib laced skeletal structure, I was sent into a similar room, like Wiccan, but learned combat for three years. I got out about the same time as Wiccan."

They looked to Hawkeye, who sighed. "As they said, I went through the most intensive surgery ever preformed on a human." With Wiccan's aid, Hawkeye brought up the image her own skeletal structure. "I have stents in my throat and nose to prevent them from being crushed and semi-flexible Adamantium cages around my spine and torso do to the same thing, while still allowing me all my regular movements. The Nine realms of Asgard joined and implanted pieces of their nature into my body and soul. My bones are solid Ad-Vib and I've had spells placed on all my joints preventing dislocation for too long. When I awoke from my surgery, I was beneath a large tree that seemed to encompass the universe. Wiccan and Stature met me there two hours later." She took a breath and removed the thin implement of armor from the base of her quiver that she'd removed earlier from her person.

"The armor makers decided that any armor his its chinks, so it was changed to suit our needs and situation." She placed the piece of armor into Batman's hand. "That is a piece of zetta-armor. It is laced into the very molecules of our DNA, and cannot be removed. We can call our armor at will, but that implement is something that ultimately prevents anything from overtaking us, and only we can remove it from ourselves."

"How?" Came a new voice. The three instantly had their choice weapons out, stances rigid. Hawkeye had her bow out and an arrow strung before anyone could blink, Stature had metal gloves on up to her elbows with spikes protruding from all joints, and Wiccan had large blades protruding from atop his wrists, glowing bright blue.

There were two people that had just arrived. One was a woman dressed in red, gold, and blue with white stars, the other was a man in a blue leotard and gold armament.

The three didn't demand who they were, but a wave of blue light came from Wiccan and encompassed the two before diminishing. Instantly Stature and Hawkeye calmed, replaced their weapons and resumed their seats.

"Before dinner, you asked us how we knew who you were." Hawkeye said, pulling a leg beneath her. "The answer is in both our piconite connection and our cards."

"Cards?" Wonder Woman asked as she leaned against the wall.

"Our identification cards. They used to be used for communication, but we changed that since they are easily broken or stolen." Stature said easily. She pulled her own card from her belt, to show to Wonder Woman who nodded in understanding.

"Each have the capability of holding thirty-five terabytes of information, and when we downloaded our information into your mainframe, we received in return only the basic information we deemed fit to skim. Which included your code-names, the place we are-" Hawkeye detailed out.

"Seriously- Mount Justice?" Wiccan asked them.

"The city in which this place is based and the country, as well as current events, and fundamental principles." she finished.

"That's basic?!"

"That's a necessity." Stature corrected Robin.

"Why do you need this information?" Aqualad asked.

"Because we have no home to go back to. What we have left of our human race, is woven into the nine realms so meticulously that there is no turning back."

"Then why is it that you need me?" Dr. Fate asked. "It seems that you have taken care of everything."

"Not true." Wiccan stated, standing to face the host of Nabu. "Whilst I am a magic user, I cannot dispel the enchantment that allows our continued adolescent age to endure."

Stature and Hawkeye rolled their eyes at Wiccan's use of Asgard Verse.

"Why is it that you need my help?"

"They have been teenagers for the past thirty-seven years, Dr. Fate." Red Tornado said. "From what I understand of the human race, it is natural for humans to age and die. These three have not aged."

"You would have me make the three of you your actual age?"

"I don't think that can be done…" Stature said sadly. "Our age was merely put on hold until the war ended. And while at home there was no problem with us remaining teenagers, especially with war proceeding a lot longer than the first World War... I doubt that there would be a reason for us to continue on with this enchantment."

"Are you so sure that I can break the spell you are under?"

"It was a spell done by our Sorcerer Supreme, so, as you are the Sorcerer Supreme of this Universe, there is no reason why you cannot dispel it." Hawkeye reasoned. "It was placed at the same time as our respective surgeries…"

"Once I do this, what is it you will do?"

"Hopefully return to somewhat normal if empty lives." Wiccan said sincerely.

"It is a refreshing thing for someone of your caliber to speak so candidly. I will grant your request." Fate said. His ankh appeared behind him and twirled around and through the three teenagers, for it to return to him. "You are now as you once were… Able to age."

"Just because I want to know-" Super Boy started. "Why is it you didn't want to remain immortal?"

"Immortality has its cost." Hawkeye said. "And the enchantment is, for lack of better terminology, programmed to occur if we are needed in our former capacity once more, and we will be teenagers once again… Even bringing us back to life if need be." She muttered the last part, only Super Boy and Red Tornado heard her.

"That and we don't do Peter Pan." Wiccan said as he blasted a bright blue light at their feet before the Justice Members could stop them, and the Avengers disappeared into bright blue fog. The armor implement from Hawkeye's armor in Batman's hand disappearing with them.

Batman turned to Black Canary, "Will they be able to integrate themselves back into human society?"

"Time is the only thing that can tell… More likely, they'll be like War Veterans, which they are, and have trouble reacting like normal humans." She said sadly.

"Question: What is normal for a human?" Red Tornado asked her.

She looked at him startled. "There isn't a normal."

"Then they will not integrate." Red Tornado stated. "Should we not find them?"

"They found us, even if by accident. They know where we are." Batman said stoically. "If they need us, they'll find us."

"They're from another Universe!" Super Boy shouted. "Of course they'll need us!"

"If they are as old as you say they are, then they have planned for a contingent course of action." Wonder Woman said. "They will have all the paper work filled out and new identities within the week, if not already."

Batman said nothing, but walked to the Zeta Tubes, his fellow League Members following his lead. "I will return with a mission for you within the week. Be prepared." He said to the Young Justice team.

~Recognized: Batman, 02. Wonder Woman, 05. Black Canary, 11. Dr. Fate, 09.~ And the Justice League Members were gone.

"I am so whelmed." Robin said, putting a hand to his head. Messing up his hair even more in frustration.

"Seriously. What they went through, only to lose…?" Kid Flash asked rhetorically.

Super Boy looked at them and then brought up the holo-screen and keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Aqualad asked him.

"I want to see what and who they are. There was a lot of information on these screens before their stats came up."

"They said they got the basics…" Zatanna offered as an explanation.

"Not from what I could see." Robin said in unison with Artemis.

Artemis continued. "I saw a lot of information about New York on the screen, and I also saw a brief blurb of medical records."

"And what looked like Home School files!" Robin exclaimed, rushing up to the screen and opening another holographic keyboard. After several minutes of typing, there was nothing. "Whoa- they're good. There's not even a trace of them in our system!"

"Hmm." Was all Super Boy said. He was still looking through files.

"Didja find something?" Kid Flash asked quickly at Super Boy's side, reading over his shoulder.

"I saw three first names, now I'm comparing the names to facial structures of kids around their age in New York."

"That will take forever!" M'gann exclaimed.

"It's done." Super Boy said as the computer chimed. "Katherine 'Kate' Bishop. William 'Billy' Kaplan, and Cassandra 'Cassie' Pym-Lang."

"Batman's going to be ticked that you discovered them before he did." Robin said with a cheerful cackle.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Own Neither Young Justice nor Young Avengers!**

It had been a matter of weeks before Young Justice remembered to look up the Avengers again. They'd been kept so busy by Batman and the League trying to track down 'The Light', that they'd almost completely forgotten about the Avengers.

The only reason they remembered to look them up again was Kid Flash zooming into the living room just off the kitchen and turned the TV from the sports challenge Kaldur and Conner had been involved in to a news channel. When Superboy began to complain, KF shushed him and turned up the volume.

"'This footage was taken mere hours ago, when a new team of Superheroes stepped up and saved the general populace of downtown New York. These new Superheroes are teenagers, and seem to be on par with the Justice League in tactics if not in renown… Here's the clip we received from a promising filmographer:"'

A clip was shown of a monster tearing up Downtown New York, along the same lines of the team's first recon mission experience. People were screaming and running away, while still the most pervasive New Yorkers didn't even blink an eye at the attack. While still more New Yorkers were trapped in flipped cars and underneath some downed light poles.

Three large bursts of blue explosions occurred behind the monster and surprisingly caused no damage, although they did catch the monster's attention easily. As soon as its attention was grabbed, an arrow shot through the monster's ear. Literally through its ear, the monster roared in pain and anger and clutched its ear, quickly a feminine form in purple with a white scarf slid between its legs, dislocating its knees as she did so. Once the monster was down another feminine form suddenly grew from an indiscernible size to heave an uppercut to the monsters jaw. The monster lurched back and its arms were secured by the blue magic of the caster, and the second female hero set her large hand to its chest holding it down to the pavement. A flash of blue light and the light poles were back in their original places and the cars were set up-right The female in purple pulled what looked like a mini-first aid kit from her quiver and started treating some of the injured New Yorkers.

The whole 'fight' took less than three minutes. The Young Justice members were justifiably impressed. The clip ended with the image of the three Avengers grouped together Hawkeye in the center; it was a CG'ed image from different scenes around New York.

"So much for them leading 'normal if empty lives'…" Conner said heaving a breath.

'"These three heroes have identified themselves as the Avengers, to local police, and even after the fight, spent time righting the damage that the menace, that they have now called: Ogre, wrought. Other reports have come in for other anonymous acts of heroism along the same lines of what was seen in the clip. When one of the citizens of New York asked who they were, they identified themselves: Hawkeye, the leader of the Avengers; Stature, and Wiccan. It is yet unknown if these heroes have more to their numbers, but this reporter is only too glad to have heroes in our own city after so long of hearing the exploits of the other cities' heroes such as Batman, Superman, the Flash, and Green Arrow. So this reporter and the ZMBC Studio would like to thank the Avengers for saving our Owner and Producer from one of these type of attacks."' The camera panned from the newsperson to the backstage where the studio crew and all its workers applauded and cheered for New York's new Heroes, there was even a studio worker who held a sign over his head that read: 'Thank You for Saving my Daughter, Avengers!'

The camera panned back to the newsperson, and the applause quieted and slowly died down as the newsperson smiled at the camera. "'There are of course other opinions of these Avengers, but so far, New York seems to be fully behind the Avengers… We look forward to seeing more of the Avengers' exploits in the future, but in the meantime, let's take a look at what our Fashionista, Gabriel Kanes says is in style… Gabriel."'

'"Thanks Jim; Well since the Avengers have come to be New York's heroes, the fashion has swayed to their bold colors, and startling shades. White scarves and purple glasses have made themselves prevalent as they haven't been since the sixties. The Newest chic include silver headbands, 'headphones' and black fingerless gloves as are worn by Wiccan and Stature. More tonight at six, but for now, onto Sports with Carlo Broante."'

Kid Flash turned to his teammates. "They're back!" He exclaimed with a huge grin.

"Did they truly ever leave?" Kaldur asked.

"They're definitely feeling the aster." Robin said with a smirk.

~'Batman 02'~ Sounded from the Zeta-beam teleporter. "Have you found anything about the Avengers?"

"Oh, yeah." Robin said as he brought up a screen and typed in a command which brought up some information that was normally classified, on the Avengers. There was a burst of blue light from the screen causing all to wince, before the screen in front of Robin appeared blank. "It was right there!" He stressed to his mentor, fruitlessly he tried bringing up the information again, and again, and again. It was wiped from the data banks.

"What are their names?" Batman asked them.

"Kate Bishop, Cassie Pym-Lang, Billy Kaplan." Superboy stated.

Batman himself typed in the information, but the computers brought up different images than what they'd seen earlier.

Kate was a buxom girl with blonde hair standing in her bare feet at five-ten; Cassie was a petite teen with a pale complexion and short black hair; and Billy was a scruffy young-man with shaggy brown hair and tired brown eyes with the height at five-eight. With the information on these three, Robin brought up every bit of information he could find, even their dental records; Kate had had braces.

There was absolutely no trace of tampering. The images they'd stored from previous searches, as well as the CC security cameras had all been wiped of the Avengers' information.

"They gave us just long enough to know their names, and recognize their faces, but they didn't want us to keep the information." Wally said, in awe of the Avengers' hacking skills. "They even out matched you Rob."

"They didn't out match me!" Robin snarled as he desperately hacked away trying to gain cyber ground against what was withholding the Avengers' information.

Information zipped across the screen as Robin quickly broke through firewall after firewall. But the information he was looking for wasn't to be found.

"They whelmed me…" Robin complained to the room in general after many more minutes of fruitless searching.

* * *

In a different part of the US, mainly New York, the three Avengers were inside an abandoned warehouse, taking care of issues.

"Something bothering you Hawkeye?" Wiccan asked his team leader.

Hawkeye whom had been glaring at a spot on the wall shook her head in the negative.

Wiccan wasn't deceived, and sat down heavily next to her. "Come on; what's with the glare?"

"How would you feel about another member?" She asked suddenly. "Or two," she muttered the last part.

Stature looked up from her work, surprised by the sudden question. "Whom are you speaking of?"

"Someone from the Themysceran Embassy, teenager like us; literally like us, age-stalled."

Wiccan and Stature thought hard and came up with one person: "Donna Prince?"

"That's the one, she approached me, saying that she could sense my magic and that of yours Wiccan when I was in civilian-mode, putting up sensors and what-not." Her hand clenched. "She asked to join us, she said she wanted the same chance her sister got…"

"Her sister?" Wiccan asked rhetorically for clarification, "Diana Prince, Wonder-Woman?"

"Same." Hawkeye conceded.

"You said yes?" Stature looked troubled. "She must've clothes-lined you with what she said…"

"I said two days at Pier 9, 8pm." Hawkeye reached and popped her back. "Yeah, I really didn't need a heart-attack at my tender age…"

Both her friends snorted at the age comment.

"Wait- 8 pm? That's literally twenty minutes from now. Why'd you take so long to tell us?" Wiccan asked.

"Because she wasn't the only one."

"What?!" Stature screeched. "Someone else approached you in civ-mode?"

"No; they approached me when I was patrolling. I told them the same thing: Pier 9 at 8pm."

"Who was it?" Wiccan and Stature asked in tandem.

"She called herself Empress."

"That's it, just Empress?" Stature queried.

"Was I supposed to ask for her card?" Hawkeye asked her teammate sardonically. "Apparently, we impressed her and she wants to be a part of our group; she said we're doing things and she would like to be a part of it. I checked her out, she's new to the hero-thing, really new, like she's got the power and the training, but none of the actual experience…"

"So…" Wiccan said, as he stood up stretching. "Pier 9 at 8? Guess we'd better go greet our new teammates…" He always did like having new Blood in the team, it changed the dynamic, and gave them something to look forward to.

"Think you can live with more women?" Stature asked as she shrunk down and jumped onto his shoulder.

"I've had some practice with you two… And who knows? Maybe we'll get another guy!"

"Yeah…" Stature said, into his ear, "Maybe Lobo will turn into a kid and we'll have a crazy-version of brute strength in our midst!"

"Have you been practicing your sarcasm?" Wiccan asked her.

"I was sitting next to a zanier version of civ-Spider-Man; it was epic."

"Sorry I missed it." Hawkeye, "That I would have loved to witness."

Together they gathered on Wiccan's transport method and got to the docks-security gate, landed and then took to the roofs.

They had ten minutes, but Donna Prince and Empress were already there conversing. Empress had on a gold 'chainmail' uni-tard and purple boots, skirt, halter, gloves and boots with a full cover cowl in purple and gold accents, her black-red hair was pulled back in a high-ponytail exiting her cowl. Donna Prince was in a red spangled sweet-heart neckline uni-tard, her long straight black hair was loose about her face. She wore the Thymescaran signature gauntlets and she had a golden belt with the 'W' shape for the clasp, complete with lasso, and black mid-calf small-heel boots.

Wiccan winked at his female teammates and gave them an amazing entrance to their would-be new members. He used his magic to "grain-them" into existence right in front of Empress and Donna Prince.

Both Empress and Donna Prince were ready for battle until they realized whom they were faced against.

"Good to see you made it…" Hawkeye said, nodding to them. "I hope you know of my teammates: Wiccan and Stature." Stature waved from her position on Wiccan's shoulder.

"I know of them." Empress admitted.

"Same." Donna Prince confessed.

Wiccan's eyes glowed blue for a moment before he magicked them all away.

They came to be in the warehouse that the Avengers had left not ten minutes prior.

"What was dat mon?!" Empress demanded. Their new teammates were wobbly from the change in scenery and their footing wasn't as sure as it could have been.

"Didn't have time to warn you, you'd both been followed… I've blocked all signals and brought you here…" Wiccan answered.

"Where's here?" Donna Prince asked.

"Donna, why do you really want to be a part of the Avengers?" Hawkeye asked, a hand supported on her canted hip. She knew she'd changed the subject, but she needed to be sure of these two potential teammates.

"My sister went against the wishes of our mother and joined the ranks of man in man's world; She has helped so many…"

Stature jumped from Wiccan's shoulder and grew to her true stature in a second. "No offense, Donna, but that doesn't seem to explain your wants for joining the Avengers."

Donna seemed to accept that and smiled. "I want to help, I've been trained, much like my sister Wonder Woman has… I want to help. But I knew that the Justice League would have never taken me seriously, and when I saw you on the news and when I sensed you on the street, I… I just knew that I had to help you."

Wiccan took in her nervous demeanor, and gave her an acknowledging smile, before he looked to Empress. "And you?"

"I was there when you saved people in the mall…." She admitted to Hawkeye. "Some dork was stealing loads of antique toys and Hawkeye was there… she didn't draw her bow or her sword, but she took the man down and returned the toys. That's when I knew that that was what I wanted to do with myself."

"So why didn't you join the League?"

"They weren't makin' mah day; there's something about the three of you that says you're who I want to help do things and save people with."

Stature smiled and put a hand on Empress' shoulder. "We've been through more than our fair-share, but if you don't mind our way of doing things, I say 'Welcome to the Avengers'."

Hawkeye turned to Donna Prince. "What hero/code name are you going to go by?"

"Hero-name, code name?" Donna asked startled.

"I had my name chosen by someone of Champion Status where we're from, do you have a name for yourself, or are you fine with everyone calling you by your name?"

"Um-…"

"Why not go with what works?" Empress suggested. "Wonder is in your blood, why not be 'Wonder-Girl'?"

"I like it!"

Hawkeye smiled in reminiscence and walked to a corner of the warehouse and checked her scanners. Empress followed Hawkeye to their scanner-setup, Hawkeye entered a code into the computer and a series of computer code popped up; she read through it quickly and laughed heartily.

Wonder-Girl, Wiccan and Stature approached, "What's up Hawkeye?" Stature asked, leaning over the back of Hawkeye's computer chair to read the computer code before laughing herself.

Hawkeye explained to Wiccan and their new teammates. "The Junior Justice League tried to show the Justice League our identities, but we placed a scrammer virus in their system when we downloaded our data; it took a while to unfold but any data stored in their hard-drives or cloud drives about us was erased, and it took the supplement images from back home and used them when they tried to access our civilian identities."

"So… Did they like the civ-images of Miss Marvel, Wasp and Bruce Banner?" Wiccan asked her.

"I think I can say that they were frustrated with their lack of findings…" Hawkeye replied with a winsome smirk.

The newly dubbed Wonder-Girl rubbed a hand against her arm. "I- I need to introduce you to my mother."

The three original Avengers paused before Wiccan volunteered to stay behind and protect the city; Empress offered to stay behind and help, he gladly accepted.

It didn't take much doing, in fact that afternoon the three girls were flying in the Themysceran jet to Themyscera.

"Why was it that we needed to meet with your mother Donna?" Hawkeye asked.

"I know I mentioned this to you before, you have a form of magic about you, there are nine types in your body and then there is the magic of Wiccan surrounding you… I wished for my mother to meet the person who will be the leader of a team I wish to be a part of… Also I wish to see what magic it is that you have within you; it seems to be that of the Gods."

Hawkeye and Stature exchanged a look that Donna took note of and then looked out the window of the jet to see the island of Themyscera coming up on their left.

* * *

They were greeted by armed guards in Roman armor. Stature and Hawkeye exchanged looks as they descended to the ground. They were immediately escorted to the Queen, Hippolyta mother to Donna and Diana.

We were in the Temple when we met, Hippolyta was seated in her throne at the base of either Artemis or Athena's feet. At least they were pretty sure it was Athena, she was the one with the helmet and spear… They thought.

"Mother, these are two members of the team I wish to join: Hawkeye the leader of the Avengers and Stature." Donna said introducing us.

"Hail Avengers. I greet you." Hippolyta said raising a hand.

Stature and Hawkeye recognized this greeting and as leader, Hawkeye stepped forward and replied in kind, "Hail Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, we bring greetings and no ill to you or your people."

"Well met." Hippolyta said a slight smile wafting across her lips. "My daughter tells me that you, Hawkeye, have several magics within you, I see she is telling the truth. Why is it that you bear markings of the Gods?"

Stature snickered into Hawkeye's mind, before Hawkeye stated: "My Lady, it is something that should be discussed in private quarters, I bare no unkindness to your hospitality nor your curiosity, but it is a private matter which would serve better to be discussed once we know one another better; my team and I have only truly met your second daughter today…"

"You are wise young one…" Hippolyta said rising from her throne.

Stature made a mental comment about the Amazons being centuries older, so to not take offense; but after being taught by the Asgardians, Hawkeye wasn't taking the 'young one' comment to heart, like her teammate said, the Amazons were centuries older than they…

* * *

It took some finagling, but Hawkeye and Stature were allowed to bring Wiccan to visit Themyscera once in order to meet Queen Hippolyta. Other than that they were to concert their visits through the New York Themysceran Embassy; they were also gifted a building in New York, ironically it was a similar building to the Avengers Mansion in the exact location the mansion was. Also for something as yet unknown to Hawkeye, Queen Hippolyta gave she and Stature gifts of gold, large amounts of gold which she and Stature immediately objected to, but the Queen was not to be dissuaded.

They also made another Avenger, his code name was Siphon, and he was much like the male version of Miss Marvel… He was able to absorb any type of energy, be it radioactive or not, he had the capability of flight and extreme strength, the only thing he didn't have in spades was a stable temper. He went off the handle more often than not and the original members of the Avengers categorized him in the same temperament class as The Hulk.

They were also joined by a young hero known as The Ray; he had control over Light Energy and was a highly kinetic being… As soon as he joined the team, Kate made note to make the furniture burn-proof.

After about a week or so, and generalized patrols, the Avengers made the agreement to reveal their identities to their allies. They revealed themselves to be Kate Bishop, Billy Kaplan, and Cassie Pym-Lang. Their new Avengers were Empress: Anita Fite, Wonder-Girl: Donna Prince, Siphon: George Sagenhaft (although he seriously preferred to be called Siphon), and The Ray: Raymond Terrill.

They were having an interesting time merging into one team, so far they had set groups inside the team; Hawkeye was working on making them into one solid team. But as they had to deal with cockiness of Ray and the stubbornness of Wonder-Girl and Siphon; Empress was easier to work with. Hawkeye had to find a way to mesh the team, back home it hadn't been as bad, team-wise that is, they had other things to be concerned with.

* * *

"Hey Billy how you doing?" Ray asked as Stature, Siphon and Wiccan came back from their patrol; Hawkeye and Wonder-Girl were due back from their patrol soon as well. Cassie took off her mask as she entered the room and moved toward the kitchen, in the rear of the manor. Empress, Anita, was sitting on the couch using a laptop to surf the web George, Siphon, leaned over the back of the couch to read over her shoulder; Ray was seated in an armchair across from the TV kitty-corner to the window.

'"Same as always: I move, I breathe, I seem to feel the thrill of life along the keel…"' Billy said as he removed his headband and ruffled his hair.

'"No more Dr. Seuss kiddy readings for you!"' Cassie called from the back room.

'"You sound like a ferryboat."' Ray said raising an eyebrow at him.

Siphon made a gesture and a noise imitating one; and Billy jerked his head to look at him.

'"I'm not a ferry-boat, I'm a very manly sloop; wherever I go people stare in dumb admiration!"' Billy defended himself grinning mockingly at him.

'"So what happens when they speak?"' Siphon asked Billy.

Billy jerked his head up and showed how he was holding back from hitting Siphon; crossing the flat of his hand across his chest to his opposite shoulder, with a wry grimace. George scoffed at him, and followed Cassie to the kitchen where he retrieved a glass of iced tea from the fridge.

Hawkeye then entered the room supporting Wonder-Girl as she limped into the room. Hawkeye set her to rest on the couch, as soon as Anita vacated it, Anita went to get ice and Siphon scanned Donna to see if she had any residual energy surrounding her from her attack.

"What happened?" Billy asked concerned as he moved forward to apply his healing magic to Donna.

Donna grimaced as she changed positions. "Hawkeye warned me about a possible trip-wire trap with the kidnapping we were helping the police with, and I didn't listen; I nearly got my entire right side blown off if it weren't for her…"

"Were you able to help with the case?" Siphon asked concerned. As much as his temper was hair-trigger based; he had a heart of gold. "Who was kidnapped?"

"Six year-old girl from the Bronx."

"How far did you get?" Cassie asked.

Hawkeye's eyes hardened and iced over. "By the time we and the Police got to the girl, and her captors; she'd been dead for days…" Cassie and Billy's eyes emulated similar emotions, and while their teammates knew that they'd seen and done things that even the Justice League hadn't, they had no idea what their senior members had really gone through.

"What about the trap that was set off?" Billy asked as he moved to a different part of Donna's injured side to heal.

"We captured the man who killed her, and he was charged and arrested; but because it was a murder scene, we were asked to leave… We stopped in the hallway, and Donna had to stop."

"I'm an Amazon warrior, but still to think that someone could do that to a child…" Donna said in a horrified whisper, it was hard for her to get her mind away from what she saw.

"She pounded her fist against the hallway wall and triggered a secret room." Hawkeye said as Wiccan finished his healing.

"The room was designed that whoever entered without the electronic beeper, the trap would activate. As soon as I stepped into the room, I tripped the wire and Hawkeye barely got me out of the way…"

"What was in the room?" Anita asked, almost afraid to find out… Her dad was a Government Agent, so she knew some but nothing in depth.

"Trophies." Hawkeye said with disgust. "The kidnapper was a serial killer who specialized in children. He had his next three victims picked out."

"The FBI were alerted and we were required to give our statements before we left." Donna said.

Empress was the one who brought the subject up; "We need some serious training as a team, anything you three have in your repertoire that can help us?"

The three shared a look and two thoughts; "Kang", and "Skrull-Kree Invasion". As well as a flash of the blue-prints to create a Holographic Awareness Involvement device.

As Cassie brought up the blue-print designs of the HAI, as Kate sat down next to Donna and Billy created another chair out of his blue energy.

"It's going to take a couple days, but we're going to show you and bring you into our first moments as Avengers."

"They include, but are not limited to Kang and the Skull-Kree Invasion." Kate said.

"What's Kang?" Ray asked, as looked to his team leaders.

"Skrull?" Empress questioned.

"And what's a Kree?" Donna asked.

"A Jaffa command from that Star-Gate show." Siphon answered, completely serious.

Empress merely forced out a breath imitating a loose whistle; rolling her eyes.

"Kang was a 31st century time-traveling Warlord-Conqueror." Billy explained, "The Skrull and Kree were two warring Alien Empires that wanted Earth as a key-piece of space-real-estate in their war against one another. The Avengers were all that stood between them."

"How's that work?" Siphon asked, he was leery of anyone going into his head, and this was where he and the others would go into the original members of the Avengers' memories, total-weirdom.

"Across our experiences, we were brought many different devices and we have access to them. The device we'll use- will bring you, like Kate said, to some of our first moments as Avengers." Cassie said


End file.
